


Owain's Epics

by twilightstarr



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Gen, Grief, Sword hand, The Future Past
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-27
Updated: 2017-05-27
Packaged: 2018-11-05 13:08:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11014086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twilightstarr/pseuds/twilightstarr
Summary: Pieces of poetry written in Owain's diaries, because that seems like something he'd do.





	1. Despair

**Author's Note:**

> The idea of Owain being a poet hit me, and then this just kind of happened, and then I was just SO EXCITED to share it.
> 
> I'll put the times and places in the chapter notes, because I have ideas everywhere from the future past to post-Fates, and I doubt this will stay in a chronological order.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sometime in the future past

Some say it's inspiring,  
How I battle on,  
How I stay so strong,  
What delusional fools.

I say it's petrifying,  
A fight so unfair,  
Not just the fell dragon,  
But the crushing despair.

I still speak of my sword hand,  
Of its aching for blood,  
I smile for my comrades,  
But inside I'm numbed.

My grief is buried deep inside,  
I urge us on with battle cries,  
But I am no hero,  
It feels strange to hear so,  
When from my own terror I hide,  
That all my friends are going to die,  
That it matters not how hard we try,  
That the world itself will die.


	2. Spark of Hope

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Before or after time traveling

At such long last, a spark of hope, glimmers in the dark.  
Children of heroes, we band together, on a mission we embark,

To turn the tide, to change our fate, defying time itself.  
I will not fail, I will not fall, to any blade or spell!

My sword hand twitches, ready for battle, its thirst I shall not quell!  
Tremble Grima! I vow to stop you, from making this world hell!


	3. The Challenger of Fate

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Could be any time during Awakening

Unlike me, or my friend, Inigo,  
When Lucina despairs, you always know.

When her heart is heavy, her spirits down,  
She does not attempt to conceal her frown.

Yet wearing the pain, she stands proud and tall,  
Of us, she may be the bravest of all. 

Her stance unshakable,  
Her soul unbreakable,  
She glares down the odds, a fire in her eyes,  
Declaring to heaven that hope never dies. 

Princess Lucina, the steadfast, the great,  
My cousin, Lucina, the Challenger of Fate!


End file.
